


The Tribrid Diaries

by Not_So_Dark_One



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, But is very protective, But uses it selectively, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Dark Hope Mikaelson, Dirty Talk, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feel free to comment, Fluff, Hope can be a softy, Hope stays in New Orleans after the end of the Originals, Hosie, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus Mikaelson is resurrected, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Mostly Hope, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE do, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Teen Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, as in, for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: Life is never dull for the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. After her father's sacrifice, Hope Mikaelson decided to stay in New Orleans and live with her family.But being the only tribrid in existence is bound to draw attention. With the fragile peace in the Big Easy eroding, enemies old and new come to the surface. And what's more - the Mikaelsons receive unexpected guests - the Saltzmans. How would it affect the Original Family and their city, when they learn of the brand new threat to peace? And how will Hope feel, when her old flame comes back into her life?Old faces resurface and the youngest Mikaelson will have to face them all, but there is one thing - She is not alone.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 46
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Josie POV**

_What a big city..._

_What a stupid first thought._ Josie thought to herself. She has lived her whole life in Mystic Falls and more specifically - the Salvatore school. It was so small in comparison. And so....silent. The city was loud with music, which while really nice, prevented her from thinking straight and hearing her own thoughts. It made her feel almost as intoxicated as the people partying around them. Josie, Lizzie and their father had arrived in New Orleans in the midst of Mardi Gras, which meant that the streets were packed with people. 

"Is there an end to this horde of drunk, singing muppets?", groaned her sister, with Josie only hearing her because Lizzie literally shouted in brunette's ear. "Couldn't the Mikaelsons live in a more quiet place?"

"We should be almost there.", their father said, perhaps realizing that this was another bout of complaints from Lizzie. She had been pissed ever since they were forced to leave the car behind and walk on foot, because the roads were closed for the festivities. It is not like Josie was all too comfortable making her path through the partygoers, most of whom were not even walking in a straight line due to being drunk or dancing....or both. 

Safe to say that the streets were so full of people that it was easy to get lost. 

So easy in fact that this is exactly what happened. Suddenly getting dazzled in all the costumes and music, Josie failed to notice how her sister and father had advanced further into the crowd than she had. Being night did not help either. Josie became worried but then, by some miracle, she felt her phone buzzing inside her pocket.

"Hey, where are you?", Lizzie's worried voice greeted her.

"Somewhere behind in the crowds. Sorry, seems like I got left behind."

"You just found the place to get lost, sis. Don't move. Dad and I are diving back in this sea of madness."

Josie did not know exactly how long it would take for her family to find her again, so she just stood there and took in the whole situation. There was something magical about New Orleans. Sure, the city was, at least according to her father, full of supernatural communities - like a city-wide version of the Salvatore school. Werewolf packs, witch covens, vampires...  
But it wasn't just that. Looking at those people, it was as if they only lived to party. From what Josie knew of the place, the people here celebrated virtually everything - every day was a damn parade. It sounded ridiculous, but also funny, she had to admit. 

Suddenly she felt someone touch her back and turned around. Before her stood a man with an arrogant smirk on his face. He was dressed in a leather jacket and had one of those mohawk haircuts, which to Josie always looked silly. The way he looked at her made Josie feel uncomfortable. Trouble was spelled all over this so she immediately felt the urge to put some distance between them.

"Excuse me.", she muttered, trying to move herself away from him. 

"Not so fast love.", he gripped her arm. "Want to have some fun?"

"Let go of me, you asshole.", Josie struggled to get her hand out of his grip but to no avail. He was strong. Unnaturally so. His smirk turned into something far worse, which confirmed her theory, when his mouth opened wider to reveal a pair of fangs and his eyes turned red and black veins appeared beneath them. A vampire.

Before she could properly react, Josie was sped out of the crowd and into a narrow street. _Not good. NOT good at all._ She thought to herself. There was nothing to syphon magic from and she won't be found in time. Josie attempted to break from his hold, struggling frantically to get him off her, but the vampire's physical superiority proved too much for the young siphoner. 

"You smell delicious.", he grinned as he licked his upper lip and bared his fangs. In a moment of panic, she closed her eyes, but then she felt his hands leave her and heard him shrieking. Josie slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened. For a brief moment, she thought it was her dad coming to the rescue but it wasn't.

The view she got was of someone holding the vampire by the throat, his body pinned to the opposite wall. The man's legs were slightly in the air and the look of arrogance was replaced with one of fear. The vampire was held in a merciless grip and the terror in him contrasted to the calm yet stern voice that left the third figure:

"I thought that I had made myself clear - No feeding off people tonight.", a female voice came from that person, her tone underlining the last word. "One night, just one, I am trying to enjoy myself without having to worry about scum like you feeding of helpless girls. Is it so much to ask for?" 

"Please, please.", the vampire...…whined. "She is just a tourist obviously. The bitch looked as lost as a kid in an amusement park. Marcel let us..."

"Do I look like a Marcel Gerard to you?", the brunette asked so sternly, that even Josie shivered. Though not out of fear, for this person was clearly her rescuer. _I hope so, at least. But where have I heard that voice before?_ She was certain that this woman's voice was familiar to her. Very familiar. "He might have pampered you lot, but I won't. Fortunately for you, I am wearing my favorite jacket, so I won't be ripping you to pieces.", she tossed him on the ground. "Run now. I said RUN! Get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Bloody tyrant.", Josie could swear to have heard this exact phrase from the clearly emasculated vampire, but he ran off faster than she could blink.

"I am so sorry for that man ruining your night. Don't worry, you won't remember a--", the woman's soothing voice stopped dead in its tracks when she turned around. Josie's suspicions had turned out to be correct. She had recognized that voice right. 5 years ago, Josie would have patted herself on the head for not being able to do so from the start.

"Josie?", she gasped. 

"Hi, Hope.", Josie couldn't help but give her a smile. "Crazy night, right?!"

**Hope POV**

Saying that the night was crazy was an understatement. Hope hated the madness that people called Mardi Gras. She just hated it. Hope had no problem with people partying loudly into the night, despite her enhanced hearing. She already had experience with that. It was all the commotion that troubled her. The city was wild these days. The vampires in the city followed no rules, but their own, often regardless of what common sense dictated. After her father had sacrificed himself to save her, much of the city had changed. 

Vincent had released the Ancestors from their dimension, letting the wretched tormentors of her babyhood find peace and also forcing the witches in New Orleans to abandon ancestral magic. No ancestors, no ancestral magic. Not that this had changed much with the covens. Still hate the vampires, as they showed to Hope herself when they began loathing her ever since she had gotten herself killed and her vampire side - fully awakened.

The massive Bayou Pack that was led by her mother and included all the werewolves in the city had dissolved. The Crescents still were the dominant pack in the city but Hope had no desire to lead them. She was no alpha, despite what her family says.

And the vampires, well....Marcel had decided to make the city a vampire-free zone, by giving them tickets and money to leave the city. Not all took him up on his offer. According to Vincent, about a tenth of those people decided to stick around town, especially with Marcel leaving to travel with aunt Rebekah. And the one thing about vampires - they are so easy to multiply.

What held those different people together and living in peace was the Faction - a group of people which comprised of aunt Freya, Vincent, the new werewolf alpha, Declan and Hope herself. Its purpose - peace. Peace's enforcer - Hope. And uncle Elijah of course, but Hope was the Tribrid - a unique amalgamation of vampire, werewolf and witch. Her mentor in adaptation to her vampirism had pointed out that Hope was perfect for the role - the werewolves respected her, the vampires, the ones who knew her, feared her and the witches....they were always trouble, but feared those stronger than themselves. And they still followed Vincent. A fragile peace, that is what they had.

Her family was against Hope participating in all that, but the young tribrid wanted to make a difference. To protect her parents' legacy. Their city. Their home and family. She was its guardian now, her father's heir, her mother's daughter....living the life of a normal teenager was impossible for her. Especially since her parents' deaths. 

But tonight she had tried to relax. 

_Go to Mardi Gras, Hope._

_Have fun, Hope._

_Nothing bad will happen, Hope._

_Be a normal teenager for at least one night in your life, Hope._

_Drink down a few tequilas and go wild, Hope._

That last one was from her aunt Keelin, whose wife - aunty Freya, had immidiately given her a stern look. Nevertheless, Hope was supposed to have fun tonight. To relax, even though that was impossible with all that bloody noise. But fun was fun.  
Until Hope Mikaelson noticed someone vamp speed away a teenage girl into a narrow street, away from prying eyes. It did not take Hope long to figure out what was going on and so she rushed after them.

After she dealt with the unruly vampire in a no-nonsense attitude, one that her mother would've been proud of. Hope had turned towards the would be vampire victim and noticed the young woman's face. And thus identity.

"Josie?"

The siphoner greeted her shyly. Her old crush had matured and was now a beautiful young woman, which only made Hope even more conflicted as to her reaction.

"Josie Saltzman. What the hell are you doing in New Orleans?" Okay, that was a stupid first thing to say after 5 years of not seeing each other, but in Hope's defense, Josie was the last person she expected to see tonight. "I mean....are you okay?", the tribrid's senses came back to her and was worried if her friend had been injured by that vampire. if so, she would have to chase after the bloodsucker and brutally kill.....punish, yes, punish for hurting an innocent person. No preferential treatment at all, because that person happened to be Josie.

"I am fine. He did not hurt me.", she quickly said, but also muttered. "Thanks to you."

"You should be more careful. If you knew just how many people die at Mardi Gras, you would certainly not attend it." When Vincent had told her some time ago, she had been really surprised just how many people become vampire snacks during it. "Are you...alone here?"

"No, I am with dad and Lizzie. We were looking for you." As if on cue, Alaric and Lizzie Saltzman rushed into the street, obviously having been tired from looking for Josie through the hordes of partygoers. 

"Josie, where were you? What happened? Are you alright?", Dr. Saltzman rapidly asked. Hope felt slightly ignored at the moment so she coughed to make them aware of her presence.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson.", Lizzie exclaimed. "Good to finally meet you again. Your city is as loud as hell, celebrating the sixty-sixth birthday of Hitler. I so don't like it."

'Well perhaps you should not have arrived at Mardi Gras." Hope retorted, but the two of them smiled at each other afterwards. Truthfully, given the city's propensity to celebrate basically everything, it was unlikely that Lizzie could have picked a quiet day to pass through town. "Why are you all here?"

"To ask for your family's help." Dr. Saltzman answered. "We need help. We have a huge problem."

"Why? What is going on?"

"Someone is raising the dead. I think we have something of a crisis on our hands. We need help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lizzie POV**

Finally. They were out of the streets. The parade's noises were getting more muffled as they entered the Mikaelson's house, an old building which despite its age looked quite stylish. Like a vampire. Which Lizzie supposed was fitting given how it was the home of a thousand year old family of vampires. 

"Welcome to the Abattoir!", Hope exclaimed. "And yes, that is its real name."

"Fitting, given who lives here.", Lizzie muttered.

"Quite right. Fair warning in advance - a rather significant number of people have been brutally murdered here.", a third voice chimed in, one not belonging to the four of them. A tall man in a fancy rich people suit walked down the stairs. He had one of those silly handkerchiefs in his breast pocket. Given that they studied Hope's family back in school, it was easy to deduce who that person is, even without him introducing himself: "Forgive me, my name is Elijah. And you must be the Saltzman twins, all grown up. It has been quite a while since the last time we met. Do forgive me, but I have to ask, Hope I believe the plan was for you to have fun tonight. What pray tell happened?"

"Some unruly vampire tried to have his way with Josie.", the Tribrid answered but quickly realized how that sounded so she clarified: "In the blood sucking kind of way. Don't they ever listen?"

"No, alas the vampire population of New Orleans has proven to be remarkably unintelligent.", he quipped. Lizzie felt herself groan on the inside from listening to the antique in a suit talking like someone from the last century. "So, what are you doing here, Ric? Another attempt at recruiting our dearest Freya? Or to check whether Hope is taking her lessons, as she should even when homeschooled?"

"Unfortunately no.", her father sighed. "We have a problem back in Mystic Falls and I need help fixing it, because I have no idea where to start from?"

"Mystic Falls is under threat from mystical forces.", the elder vampire chuckled. "Must be Tuesday, as they say. And why pray tell should we concern ourselves with the yearly troubles of that pesky little town?"

"Well I would think that people being resurrected out of nowhere would be a concern.", Her father quipped, something that Lizzie did not think him capable of. Truth be told, she never considered her father half so cool before watching him square off against an Original. 

The Old One changed his attitude: "What are they talking about Hope?"

"They said something about the dead rising. You know, something that does concern us."

Elijah sighed. "Alright. Are you hungry?", he did not wait for an answer. "Come. I shall have something prepared. I think we ought to have a chat about all this. In the meantime, Hope please be kind enough to show our guests to their guestrooms."

The rooms they got, as expected, were filled with old furniture - so well maintained that it was like they were living in a museum. The twins got a queen sized bed, which was a welcome change from the usual at the Salvatore Boarding School. It wasn't home, but Lizzie could get used to it.

"I think that I could get used to this.", Josie muttered. Lizzie gave her a wry look as her sister repeated what was on Lizzie's mind. "What? Much better than some hotel, too."

"And closer to Hope, too.", Lizzie winked at her sister. She had seen how her twin had taken glances at the Tribrid whenever she thought no one would notice. "Oh, come on, Josie. I am not blind. At any rate, that's better than dating Her Satanic Majesty. Or that silly wolf boy. What was that overgrown puppy's name again.....Ralf?"

"Rafael.", Josie corrected her. "And you do realize that Hope is the actual devil's daughter right? At least according to half of what we study."

"Well, you clearly are, for the first time ever, mistaken, Josette Saltzman. For the devil's name is, or rather was, Cade. Which sounds like a very dull name for a villain by the way. Klaus sounds much more sinister."

"Glad my dad still has the top spot.", both of them gasped when the voice of Hope Mikaelson was heard, the woman standing near the door. 

"Just how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough.", she replied cryptically, though with a smile on her face. "Come. Dinner is served and I think we have a lot to talk about."

**Hope POV**

"Where are the others?", she had asked her uncle. "Shouldn't they be here, too."

"Well unlike some people, your aunts enjoy to party.", the jab was clearly directed at Hope. "Rebekah is with Marcel, they should be back by tomorrow and Freya and Keelin are only God knows where." Ofttimes, she would forget that her aunt Freya could outdrink an entire football team if she tried to. And she was a witch. 

"Let them enjoy themselves.", she exclaimed. "They deserve it."

"There. You are not at all the tyrant that some people say you are."

"Yeah, that vamp I met tonight called me that, too. Since when is it tyrannical to argue against draining people dry on the streets?!"

"My dear, whenever you try to change other people's habits, bad or otherwise, you are bound to be called a tyrant. That is why your family has taken steps to make certain that you are more than capable of defending yourself." 

"Cheers to my brutal training regimen." She took a sip from her glass, while her uncle was preparing the table. She was only joking though. She never once complained for her training. After her parents died, Hope had needed time to process all that. The Hollow had finally been completely destroyed, but they were dead. Her uncles and aunts were there though. She was not alone. It took Hope some time, but eventually she forgave her uncle for his part in her mother's death. Deep down, she knew it was not fair to blame him. It was Hope who had caused her mother's kidnapping in a naïve attempt to gather her family together. It was thanks to her that Greta had captured her and she was the one to trust Roman. Elijah on the other hand had his memories gone so she had eventually forgiven him. Moved on from hatred and spite and let him help her.

He had been especially helpful when she had had to learn how to tame her vampire side, when she had gotten herself killed and it had been triggered. 

"And you? How are you feeling with your old friends coming here?"

"Fine.", she more or less blurted it out. "I am happy to see them again."

"Good. It is about time I got to know some friends of yours, considering that the last one I knew had been spying on you and plotted against us."

"And you were dating his sister.", she countered.

"Touché. Go call them. Dinner is almost ready."

So Hope went to do just that, when she overheard the twins chatting in their guestroom. it still bothered her how Dr. Saltzman was teaching people that her dad was evil. He was....but not to her. Regardless, she pushed that aside while inviting the siphon twins to dinner. 

Shockingly enough, her aunt Freya and Keelin were there too, obviously drunk, but there.

"Aunt Freya, Keelin. So you did get my messages?"

"Well, after the hundredth one, I decided to check. And here we are. To the rescue." _She is definitely drunk._ "So what is so important?"

Alaric told them all what he had told Hope on the way. Turns out that he had had to kill a vampire named Frederick who had tried attacking the Salvatore School, looking for Damon and Stefan Salvatore. That vampire obviously hadn't been aware of the fact that neither of them lived there anymore. Also, and far more important, that vampire had died back in 2010, murdered by Stefan Salvatore. So the questions of how and why he was back, albeit briefly worried them.

Alas, that was not the only example. Hope had one of her own.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but we had a similar case last month." The Saltzmans were obviously surprised. "Yep. A vampire named Gaspar Cortez tried to kill me."

"A Gazpacho tried to kill you?", Lizzie asked, though she was obviously messing with her.

"Gaspar. A 500 year old Spanish warlord, who my father had made into an enemy and murdered years ago."

"Guess it is not just in Mystic Falls then. But how is such a thing even possible? I mean, shouldn't there be an Other Side or something like that for resurrection to work?"

By that point, her aunt Freya had sobered up, thanks in no small part to her revolutionary cure for hangover, and spoke: " From what I have gathered, it seems that someone must be tampering with the Well of Souls."

"The what now?", Josie questioned. 

"The Well of Souls.", her aunt sighed. "Look, I know that you have heard of all those afterlife dimensions, but forget about that. Most of them are gone in any case. The Well of Souls is where all souls go after we die. A soul is what makes us...us - memories, experiences, personalities etc. In there, the soul is purged of those things and sent back to the material world to start a new life. To keep the balance between life and death."

"Now I get why dad wanted you to come work at the school.", Josie said and aunt Freya gave her a self-satisfied smirk. 

"Why have I never heard of this?", Alaric asked.

"Because of the Other side. 2000 years ago it became the end for all supernatural creatures, the ones who take stories like that seriously. The Well of Souls is called many things - Heaven, the Garden of Eden, The Bright World, etc. It is what people deem 'finding Peace'. However that does not apply to all people. Some people stick there longer than others."

"Bad guys?", Lizzie asked.

"Not exactly. People with unfinished business here. It keeps their souls....floating. More resistant to being--"

"Recycled." Lizzie finished.

"Yes, I guess you could call it that." Her aunt chuckled. "Anyways, people with unfinished business tend to stick there for longer, that is why there is a saying that our loved ones watch over us. They would still fade away over time, but I suppose theoretically it is possible to resurrect somebody with a strong enough connection to the world of the living.", she surmised. "However I don't know any witch who could pull it off. Nor how for that matter. Remember, the last time someone may have been trying something like that was thousands of years ago. Even I am clueless on that."

"So what you are saying is that whoever is causing all this must be thousands of years old and super powerful? Great."

"Yep.", Aunt Freya finished her drink. 

By that point, Hope had a thousand questions. All of which revolved around if her dad and mom could come back. But she couldn't be selfish. That wouldn't be right. They had found peace. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from imagining them coming back again. Her head hurt from thinking about all that so instead she tried to focus on the possible bad scenarios. Like every villain from her family's past coming back to haunt them for real. No, it was way too dangerous. And who was bringing these people back and why....

Tons of questions.

"Can we...."

"Hope, I know what you are thinking but we have no control over this. Whoever is resurrecting people, is unlikely to be doing it out of the goodness of their heart. We've got to find them."

"Well in that case, I think that you are going to stay awhile.", Elijah spoke. "We must find a solution before the entirety of this family's rather colorful gallery of rogues decides to invite itself here."

**Josie POV**

The dinner went better than expected. It was only their first night here and they had already learned something new. The Well of Souls. Who would have thought?! Still, some part of her preferred that to remain mysterious. Josie was glad that the afterlife was not scary, but it still filled her with unease. If people, good or evil, did what they did and in the end it did not matter...

_Certainly makes religion sound like shit._

She put the thoughts aside, it did not matter. Josie Saltzman was 17 and she did not plan on going to this Well of Souls anytime soon.

While she was walking towards her room, she spotted a slightly opened door. Overcome with curiosity, she decided to take a peek. 

"Come in, Josie.", she heard from the inside. 

She saw Hope as soon as she entered, the Tribrid sitting at the window, that warm smile on her face. Her room was as big as the one Josie was sleeping in, though there were differences. For instance, the unfinished painting of what appeared to be a full moon. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I never had the opportunity to thank you for before."

"Any day. I am happy that I noticed, though I am sure you could have handled him."

"Pretty sure he was about to drain me, when a certain tribrid showed him who is boss."

"Haha, well it was either that or watch him sink his fangs into your lovely neck." Josie couldn't help but blush and Hope chuckled. "What? Weak to compliments?"

"Shut up." She tried in vain to stop the Tribrid from laughing. "We missed you. Back in Mystic Falls." _I did._ She almost added.

"I couldn't go back there and keep pretending that I was still that teenager. I just couldn't. I needed to do something in honor of my parents. And what better way to do that than to protect the city they loved." Hope sighed. "I mean, look at it. All the lights, all the glamour, the jazz, the parades.....It is easy to forget about all the supernatural factions that live here. Think of it as the school, except city wide and infinitely more volatile."

"That bad?"

"The vampires are scattered and nobody controls them, as tonight has proven. The wolves are peaceful, for the most part. And the witches, well if they are stupid enough to call me abomination to the face..."

"You are not an abomination!", Josie quickly protested.

"That started ever since I triggered my vampire side. Before that I was like a Jesus Christ to them, but hey vampirism obviously changes people.", Hope replied sardonically. 

"How...did that happen? You turning, I mean."

"I got murdered by a psychotic witch from the Ninth Ward Coven. Revenge for a monstrosity, surprisingly committed by my mother. What happened next was---"

Josie saw how uncomfortable Hope had started feeling so she blocked her: "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

Hope sighed. "Yeah, maybe another time."

"What's with the painting?", Josie tried to change the subject and pointed to the unfinished canvas. 

"Started it two nights ago, but didn't get the inspiration to finish it."

The siphoner remembered how Hope used to paint like that back in school. Something which her mother had said Hope had taken from her father. "Well then, I wish you good luck with finding your inspiration. I should go to bed now. Good night."

And thus Josie left the Tribrid's room, unaware of the look of longing in Hope's eyes.

The Tribrid did not sleep that night. She had found her inspiration once more and thus returned to the abandoned painting, the canvas receiving the addition of a certain Caucasian brunette...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to introduce the Bright World that passes for "Finding Peace" thing. Just an idea that I hope you like.  
> Lizzie's sass is just too funny to skip through.  
> Frederick is one of the Tomb vampires from season 1 of TVD, in case you are wondering. Stefan killed the guy.  
> Gaspar Cortez, was from season 3 of the Originals. A one episode character.
> 
> As for the last scene, I am not subtle, am I?! ;)  
> Promise not to drag out the angsty part for too long, but it just doesn't feel right to have them jump into it immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to explain Hope's triggering her vampirism.  
> And yes, another step towards Hosie. Sorry, but I want to take my time and do it right. It won't be long though. I too hate angst.

**Hope POV**

_Flashback, 2 years ago:_

_A rumor had spread around the quarter that a several witch kids had gone missing. No one could find them. It was like they had vanished from the face of the Earth. No locator spell could find them, the children obviously cloaked. They were forced to look through the whole city in order to find them. Then, one day, Hope was approached by a witch, who claimed to have a lead on the location of the missing kids and would lead Hope to the source. And like a fool, Hope Mikaelson, all on her own, decided to follow the unknown witch right into the lion's den. Confidence or arrogance, she still is uncertain as to why she did not call for help that day. Surely her uncle and aunt would have rushed to help her as soon as she texted them. But no, Hope went there without doing anything of the sort._

_It had been a trap. There were no witch kids being held hostage in Saint Anne's Church. Once more, acting like the hero, Hope had rushed into it without thinking. Without planning. What awaited her inside were not hostages and their keepers, but an ambush of witches. The Ninth Ward Coven._

_"You have fallen right into our trap, abomination.", said one of them. It appeared that three witches took the lead. And she was surrounded by more than a dozen enemies._

_"It is time you payed for your mother's crimes.", hissed another and smirked. "With your life."_

_"Strange. My money was on you being my dad's enemies.", Hope tried to sound confident. She was not confident. Not really. But first rule of combat - it's better to be frightening than frightened._

_Hope wasted no more time and cast a telekinesis spell to try to take out a group of four, who were standing so close together. It had worked and then Hope had immediately transformed into her wolf form. As fast as she could, and Hope was super fast, she lunged at her attackers, but she was repelled with a telekinesis spell of their own. One of them tried to pin Hope down, but she was nowhere near strong enough to overpower the Tribrid on her own._

_"Hold her down sisters! The creature can't resist us all.", the witch shouted to her coven and they combined their strength. At this, Hope Mikaelson could not move. "This is for our mother and brother - Kara and Van Nguyen!"_

_They all began chanting in unison:_

_**"Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam nolite corde ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usque in sempiternum."** _

**_"Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam nolite corde ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usque in sempiternum."_ **

**_"Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam nolite corde ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usque in sempiternum."_ **

_A death spell. A poweful death spell. That was what they were using to kill her, she realized while being forced to turn back into her human form. Hope screamed until her lungs gave out, such was the effect of the spell. A painful death, reserved for the worst of enemies. The Tribrid screamed, while tears of blood poured out of her eyes, her nose bled and so did her mouth._

_She died._

_No kidding. She died._

_Temporarily, at least. It seems that they were not aware.....that at that stage in her life, death was not a permanent state of affairs for Hope Mikaelson._

_Strangely enough, back then, she did not remember that. Hope thought she was about to die and all she could think about was how she had failed her family. All their sacrifices would be in vain. She would get herself killed over nothing and that would be it for her. Except it wasn't._

_She rose to her feet. The witches of the Ninth Ward Coven changed their looks of glee into ones of terror, when Hope's eyes opened again - her irises glowing golden and the whites of her eyes being completely red._

_Her vampire side had been triggered. She was now a full Tribrid. Hope Mikaelson was now undead._

_Unfortunately for the witches, her newly awakened vampirism, coupled with her newly acquired bloodlust, her werewolf anger and her great power made her unstoppable. And completely unreasonable. Hope's features twisted as her true face was fully revealed. Her dreadful eyes, combined with the black veins around her eyes and her wicked grin, mouth wide opened with a set of new sharp fangs._

_"Sisters! Do it again. Hold the monster down.", the lead witch shouted._

_Hope merely smirked. The same trick would not work again. She was too strong now. Twelve witches.....they would need a hundred to at least make a dent. **"MWhahaha. Is that it? What's wrong, bitches? I was under the impression that your were trying to kill me."**_

_"Channel each other! Come on! We can take her!" the lead witch shouted again to her brethren. All in vain. They were too weak. She was far more powerful than they could ever hope to be._

**_"Come on, just a little more. Just a little bit._ ** _**Hahahahaha**." she chuckled deeply, Hope's voice and personality full of bloodlust and malice. As she would discover later, it was a side effect of her transformation. For a few hours, she had no humanity. And thus, Hope was quite literally....without a shadow of a doubt....the most dangerous creature to walk beneath the sun. **"Just so we could make it funny. I will count to ten and then I will begin my counterattack. One, two, three...."**_

_"Incendia!" A blond witches tried in vain. A most pathetic attempt, the poor thing was clearly pissing herself. Actually, if Hope focused for a moment, she could detect the faint scent of urine, trickling down the witch's legs. The Tribrid decided to end her misery by ripping her heart out._

_**"Ten."** The witches screamed in unison._

_"You said you would count to ten." a redhead, obviously a paintjob, frantically reminded her._

**_"I never said I was telling the truth."_** _Hope shrugged. **"I am a monster, right?! A devilspawn? Well, what else am I supposed to do, but lie?!"**_

_Hope jumped at the witch, who frantically tried to push her away with a pain infliction spell. As if it would work on her in this state. She was more powerful than ever before. And these witches.....should have stayed in class. Perhaps there, they would have been taught not to piss off a Mikaelson. The redhead's head got separated from her neck with a single strike of her palm. The other witches quickly lost all courage, when they saw Hope licking her fingers clean from the blood._

**_"Who's next?"_ ** _They ran for the door, but instead of Hope giving chase, she simply swung her wrist and locked the doors of the church, which had already witnessed so many massacres. **"No one? Truly? Then,"** Hope bared her fangs at them. **"allow me."**_

_It was at that moment, that Hope unleashed her full savagery, when she systematically began butchering every witch in sight. The few of them who could focus, despite their fear, in order to cast spells, found them useless. None of them were a match for her anymore. A bunch of teenage witches. Kids, some of them older than Hope and yet powerless to stop her. One of them even tried to stake her with a piece of wood and surprisingly enough had managed to land it in her. Not that it worked, as the witch had realized to her horror, when Hope extracted the makeshift stake from her torso and shoved it in the woman's neck. By the time that thirty seconds passed, there stood but one of them still breathing._

_"Go ahead. Kill me. My name is Jia Nguyen. My mother and many more of our coven were slaughtered by your beast of a mother. My brother was mercilessly killed by your undead uncle. You deserved our wrath. Blood for blood. May my name haunt you forever, undead vermin." Jia spat at her, while Hope was holding her by the throat._

**_"Hope Mikaelson would indeed remember you, girl. She would cry and pity you for the sad fate of your family. She may even forgive you. You have only one problem."_** _She closed the distance between their faces. **"She is not here right now. Please, leave a message."** Hope laughed and threw the last Nguyen witch on the floor. **"You know, since your coven were kind enough to kill me and trigger my full power, I think it fitting if I repaid the favor."**_

_It was Hope's turn to use dark magic. **"Acidium est sanguis."**_

_The girl dropped on the floor and began screaming. "Aaaarghhhhh. What did you do to me? PLEASE, STOP. Stop. Pleaseeee."_

**_"Your blood is literally turning to acid. Chloric acid to be precise and well.....that is not good for the health, i hear. Goodbye, Jia Nguyen. I will not remember your_ ** _**name**."_

_Flashback, ended._

By that point in her life, Hope's dark side had been true to her promise. She had indeed forgotten the name of the witch she had killed. Not that she cared much. It wasn't that important. They had tried to kill her. They HAD killed her. Why should she feel guilty for returning the favor? It was not her fault that her mother had killed some of their own, when Hope had still been but a toddler. It was the fact that she had lost control over herself that she hated the most. The monster she could be.

Her uncle Elijah had found her soon enough and a brief fight had ensued between them until, with help from aunt Freya, he had managed to snap Hope's neck. By the next day, her humanity had returned and Hope had been back to normal. If you defined normal as being a witch with both an active werewolf gene and vampirism. Not that any of those were normal.

Normally, the triggering of either of the latter two would negate her witch powers. There were records of witches born with the werewolf gene, who upon triggering it, lost their ability to practice magic. Witches who were turned into vampires lost their magic as well. 

For some reason though, possibly because she was the Tribrid, Hope had all three of her natures work in unison without hampering one another. She was a firstborn witch of the line of Esther and Dahlia, which provided her with great power. She was werewolf royalty through her mother, an evolved one at that. She was also an Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid through her father's side. In short, Hope was pretty much at the top of the supernatural food chain.

That both excited her and troubled her. Being powerful was cool, because she was strong enough to fight off any enemy. However, being that strong also put a target on her back. It was the same with dad, so many wanted to try their luck against the Tribrid. Not that any stood a chance.

Hope stopped thinking about the past as she sank her fangs into the man's neck. She could swear hearing him moan from it. How is that both exhilarating and disgusting at the same time, she did not know. _What was his name again? Brad....Chad....Rad...something ending with 'ad'._ After leaving the Abattoir for a while, she went to one of the few establishments, which the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson could relax without a care. It was called the Pit, a bar for vampires. Several of the workers were willing humans, whom the manager was paying to be available 'for a drink'. Most of them were local students, who had problems with their college loans, even though she knew that there were those who enjoyed being bitten. Made them feel special. Chosen. Maybe even hoped to get themselves turned into vampires by a rather generous patron.

It was not like Hope cared about that, but she doubted most of these suckers would last a day without whining for a daylight ring. 

The boy's pulse started to slow, so just like her uncle had taught her, she stopped drinking.

"You could drink more, gorgeous. Chad is always available." _So his name IS Chad. And he speaks in third person. Great._

"I would rather not kill you. Your boss would be mad at me."

"Since when do you care?"

"Just go, you bloodwhore.", Hope got tired of the moron. "A walking milkshake should not talk. Go." A glare from her was all it took for him to sod off. Her aunt Rebekah loved to talk of the beauty of mortality and yet Hope just couldn't see it.

"Eight ball, corner pocket.", her opponent hit the ball straight into the targeted pocket. Playing billiards was the other thing she liked doing at that bar. "You are getting distracted."

"I am not. I was just taking a break for a drink."

"Aha." Christian rolled his eyes. "Kiddo, I have been living in the Quarter since the days your father reigned around here like a king. I know when people are hiding their feelings." As annoying as he could be sometimes, Christian Hearst was a 170 year-old vampire, who was born in the city. "And by the by, you are perfectly free to drain any of these idiots whenever you feel like it. There's always more. God bless Twilight. People think it's sexy to be a walking blood bag."

"People are just stupid. That guy hopes you will turn him." She pointed out.

"That guy wanted your lips around his neck. Or around something else, I would imagine.", he smirked.

"Extremely unlikely. He doesn't have the toys I like to play with." Even though she had been somewhere in between a few years back, her experience with Roman had certainly biased her towards the other side of the boardwalk, so to speak.

"Ha. I remember the days when people would have put you on a pyre for this. Nowadays, they would let you write a book about it. As if people give a damn as to who anyone is sleeping with.", he shrugged. "Speaking of sleeping, I heard there were some new out of townies around here. What's this all about?"

"Remember that murdered and yet walking and talking vampire that I killed recently? Well, turns out he was not an isolated case."

"Great. The Quarter is going to get noisy once more."

"Hopefully, not. But I would advise you to be careful."

"I would be a fool to ignore the advice of the local superhero.", she frowned. "Vigilante, Sheriff, Generalissimos...?"

"Oh, shut up and keep playing. I want to wipe that smirk off your face already."

"Your wish is my command, princess." Hope inwardly groaned, while he was finally aiming again.

Suddenly, Hope smelled something odd. It was a familiar scent, one of somebody who was not a vampire. Or a human. Faint witch traces, but different. Hope knew of only two people who had that particular scent and this one's she would recognize instantly.

"Hey, Hope. Your uncle told me I could find you here."

"Hey, Josie." Hope flashed a smile, incapable of resisting the urge to do so. "What are you doing in a vampire bar? You do know this is one such right?"

"Well, I think that the barricaded windows gave it away.", she chuckled. "I was thinking that perhaps you could....show me around the city." Josie was visibly blushing and Hope found it just so adorable. "Not much to do back at the house."

"I thought that my aunt and you were doing research?"

"She decided for us to take a break.", _Hardly believable_. "So...do you want to go out?"

Before Hope could respond to the oh so tempting offer, Christian did that for her. "For Christ's sake, take the girl out before I go crazy. You kids are driving me and my clientele mad." Hope would have retorted that she was his only clientele right now, given that it was still daytime, but chose to ignore that and just go with the flow.

"I would love to. I know a bar that serves this amazing Gumbo. Fancy trying out the cuisine of The Big Easy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings of the past bleed into the present and form an ocean.
> 
> Okay, I am not a poet, this line just got into my head and I wrote it. If you have been paying attention, you know what I am talking about ;)
> 
> I am not naming chapters here, but this one you could call "Angst's End". (At least to the main one. I am not a torturer.)  
> PS: I know that at the middle of the chapter you are going to hate me, then you are going to cry but you will love me again by the chapter's end ;)

**Josie POV**

Until today, she didn't know what Gumbo was. She had also not gone out with Hope. It was obvious which her favorite was. Despite how frustrated Josie felt whenever Lizzie mentioned it, she did in fact have had a crush on Hope. A huge one. One that did not fade over time like such things are supposed to. She had been greatly frustrated over it. Whether because she never admitted it to Hope or because she did not know if it was reciprocated, she did not know. And this was a date. Whether either of them would admit it aloud or to themselves.

_I barely believe it._

"Well, what do you think?", Hope asked as she glanced at the food on the table.

"After all the things we have tried today, this is probably the tastiest."

"Happy to hear it."

"We have literally tried everything. French, Chinese.....I wonder is there a good Vietnamese restaurant in the city. I heard it had a neighborhood with a Vietnamese community here from one of the countless tour guides, walking tourists around town."

"Yes there is.", Hope stuttered while answering. "But....how should I put it best? I don't think it is good for you to be seen with me in that particular neighborhood."

Then it dawned on her. "Oh, it is about..."

"Yes.", Hope responded. 

"But she tried to kill you. She killed you."

"They did."

So it is more complicated than what she said. "Do you want to tell me more about it? I mean, if you are okay with it."

"No, no, I have long move on from it.", she sighed. "Alright. Two years ago, four witch kids vanished into thin air. No locator spell seemed to work, so you can imagine that we were all getting worried."

"That's awful." Josie couldn't help but say. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the parents must have felt.

Hope continued "The only thing these children had in common was that they were all witches from the nine covens of the city. There were no demands, no magical anomalies that would have been felt if some large-scale ritual had been made....it was like they had vanished from the face of the Earth."

"And?"

"Well, when all magic failed, we turned to basic tactics. Scouring the city, even used the police for crying out loud. Eventually, a witch approached me and said that she had a clue on their location, so I followed her. All alone, like an idiot and quite predictably I fell into a trap. It had all been a sham, you see. The kids were kidnapped not by force. The Ninth ward coven had tricked them and simply put them to sleep afterwards. They had wanted to kill me for what my mother had done to their coven."

"Your mother?" Josie had thought that such diabolical plots would belong to people who hated Hope's father.

"It all started when I was still a toddler. The coven's leader had tried to immolate my aunt Davina, uncle Kol's wife, because....honestly that part is a bit unclear. Anyways, Davina was the regent back then - the elected leader of all covens within the city - thus she had to make an example out of this Kara Nguyen, else her authority could soon be challenged once more." Josie hated that way of thinking in people in power, but she understood it. it went doubly so for supernaturals, beings with actual power. "Back then, my mother and her pack were under a curse which made it so that they would be human only during the Full Moon."

"What? Who did that to her?"

"Dad.", seeing the look on Josie's face, Hope continued. "It was complicated. They never hid things from me and from what I heard, mom should have expected dad to do something like that, given she was trying to take me away from him forever. Though he was doing it to trick my evil aunt Dahlia....my family is complicated, shall we say."

"And I thought that I and Lizzie being magically transferred from my murdered-at-her-wedding-by-my-psychotic-uncle mom into the womb of my vampire-surrogate-mother mom was a complicated story."

"It is." Hope retorted. "Anyways, Davina promised to break the curse, in exchange for mom killing that Kara woman as an example, but accidentally murdered eleven more witches of that coven. And then, Kol killed her son Van, who was working for the enemy. I think that sums it up." the Tribrid gave her a wry smile. "And now I am continuing the proud tradition, when I murdered twelve more witches of that coven."

"Just don't make a habit of it.", Josie tried to crack the tension with a joke. 

"And you are still here, on what I think we both know is something like a date. With someone, whom uncompelled people would immediately call a mass murderer. Why?"

"Okay, before saying why you are not evil, tell me...have you killed anyone else?"

"Yes.", she replied. "A great many people in fact, hence mass murderer."

"And any of them not trying to kill you or having killed or tried to kill anyone else?"

Hope opened her mouth slightly and kept her silence as her eyes wondered off somewhere. "Once. When I triggered my curse. I didn't know he was there. No one should have been there. I..."

Josie grabbed her palm. "Then it was an accident. I have grown in a school filled with witches, vampires and werewolves. Apart from the witches, all the others have it in their nature to kill. Finding a vampire who has never hurt anyone is like finding a needle in a haystack. To trigger their curse, wolves have to had killed someone, whether willingly or in an accident. Like you."

"What is your point?"

"My point is, that unless you maliciously murdered someone in cold blood, someone who never did you any harm whatsoever and who never tried to or hurt anyone else....if you haven't done that, then you are not a monster. And accidents do happen, we move on. You definitely have."

Hope exhaled. "Thanks for saying that. It's how I came to see it too, once I had a very similar conversation with my aunts and uncles. Though you still haven't answered my question. Why go out with me?"

"Because I like you.", she blurted it out. As far as confessions go, this was a low-tier at best, but what the hell... "I have liked you for years. I literally had a crush on you, back when we were fourteen, but I never got the courage to confess. And before I knew it, you were hanging out with Roman and then....you left."

"Oh....well....back then, my feelings were a bit of a mess, as I am sure you can imagine. I...I felt the same about you. But I did not know how to express any of it and there was Roman. He was easy to talk to and...maybe I just got caught up in it. And then, it turned out that he was just spying on me and had been working with his bitch mother to end all hybrids. And after that, I still felt attracted to you. But I did not want you to have anything to do with me."

**Hope POV**

Stupid.

Stupid.

Real stupid.

 _When will you ever learn how to talk, Hope Mikaelson?!_ She scolded herself. _I can scare men shitless, I can mock them, I can make them do my will, but I can't explain my feelings like a normal person._ She knew she wasn't a normal person in any way imaginable, but still....

As soon as those stupid words slid off Hope's accursed tongue, Josie looked ready to cry. Before the Tribrid could say something else, to explain what she truly meant, how she had felt all those years ago, Josie was halfway through the door. Turns out that being shocked can slow you down. By the time Hope vamp sped to Josie, the siphoner was already crossing through a narrow street right beside Rousseau's. 

"Josie wait."

No answer. Hope rushed towards Josie and came right in front of her. The Siphoner was not holding her tears back and, knowing how her traitorous tongue was responsible, Hope would not be able to hold hers back for long either.

"What?", Josie asked, half wailing and half angry. 

"You did not let me finish."

"I think you made yourself abundantly clear."

"No, damnit. I didn't. I did the opposite. Look, the reason I did not want a relationship with you back then was that I did not want to hurt you."

Josie sniffed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone around me died. My mother a-a-and my father. I just...I..I just did not want to hurt you. I thought that you would be better off without me." _Great, now I am crying, too. Blasted vampiric heightened emotions._ "There was a time when I did not believe I deserved to be happy. After so many people sacrificed so much so that I could live. A-a-a-and how I was responsible for my mother's death. No matter what everyone says, I will always feel responsible for that. I did not deserve a happy ending."

Josie's face softened. "And now?"

"I am tired of being miserable. I grew over it....perhaps when I turned. Something about becoming a full Tribrid made me feel....released, in a way. I had been fooling myself for quite a while now. Not anymore. I am undead, but I need to learn how to live again, if you understand what I mean. I finally came to terms with that, but...I have no idea how to do this. Any of it. I..."

"Here's how!" 

Hope barely registered Josie's last muttered words, when she felt the Siphoner's lips crash against hers. It was no fight for dominance; Hope had neither the strength nor the will to do anything but let Josie Saltzman have her way with Hope. The Tribrid just stood there dumbfounded as Josie pressed her against the wall, only barely getting the sense to embrace her as hard as possible without hurting her. 

Josie broke the kiss for a moment to utter: "I was wrong.", she admitted. "This is definitely the tastiest thing I have tried today." Lips crashed once more.

It had already been dark outside and even rain had started pouring over them, as if the weather itself intended to turn the moment into one as dramatic as possible. Hope did not mind. Even if hellfire was to rain down upon them, the daughter of the Original Hybrid would not have moved from the spot for fear of waking up and finding out that this was just another one of those dreams that no one must ever know about. It wasn't. It felt too good to be true, but it was real. And God was she grateful.

The need to draw breath proved too much for Josie, whose mortality demanded oxygen. "We should go somewhere else. It has begun to rain."

"I don't care.", It was Hope who forced her to keep quiet, when she pulled her back into place. This time the Tribrid had grown bolder, when she used her tongue to invade the Siphon's mouth.

"You don't know how much I want you right now.", the Siphon's words were blurred with lust but audible and Hope felt hands exploring her body and slightly shivered at the touch.

"Here, in an alley?", Hope chuckled at catching the witch red-handed, when Josie didn't even bother pretending to deny her. "I would rather not have my first time be in a back alley, if it is all the same with you."

"Your first time?" Suddenly Josie looked ashamed of herself. "I am sorry. I have to make it special for you. It seems that we will have to postpone what I think we both know would have inevitably followed." Josie continued with a mixture of fake disappointment and regret. "But, seriously, me - the first? I find it hard to believe that Hope Andrea Mikaelson has had no admirers. From both sexes. I mean, you are gorgeous, surely you know this?!"

"Oh, I have had lots and lots of admirers. Men and women who wanted to lay in my bed.' The MIkaelson snorted and she could practically hear Josie rolling her eyes. She lifted Josie's chin and caressed her cheek with her left hand in order to look her in the eyes. "But never before has it been someone I actually want."

"In that case, I feel honored.", the Siphon smirked.

"And what about you, Josie? What of your relationships?"

"Both a boy and a girl.", Josie quickly admitted. "Not at the same time, of course."

"Oh, and who were they? I will kill them in a jealous rage." 

"Oh, shut up." Josie laughed. "I just kissed you and now you are all possessive?"

"Hate to break it to you Josie, but I am a staunch supporter of monogamy and I can be quite possessive. You can expect near constant kissing and make out sessions. Some groping. And" Hope slapped her butt and enjoyed the squeal that Josie made "maybe that too, given the reaction it elicited." 

"I think I can live with that.", Josie giggled and leaned in to kiss Hope's lips. "As long as you are prepared for the same coming from me."

Hope turned the tables on Josie and pinned her to the wall in turn. "You know, after we finally cleared things out, I feel so much better."

"Same.", Josie smiled softly. 

Hope could not resist that smile. She was physically incapable of resisting that smile. She definitely was lost inside Josie's hazel eyes for if she wasn't, she would have heard the steps in the puddles nearby. She would have reacted to the movement in the air, turned around to look at it. Anything really. Instead, whoever it was, she let them get nearer, hoping, nay knowing, she would rip them apart if they so much as tried to ruin this moment. Of that she was certain.

"Hope?", she heard the voice, blurred in the noise of the rain falling. "Is that you?"

Hope turned around because she could not ignore this man. This voice. She hadn't heard that voice, since its owner had died four years ago. And yet, now she heard it yet again.

In truth, ever since hearing of the dead coming back to life, Hope Mikaeson had given it a great deal of thought on the matter. Could he return? How and why? What would happen, if he came back?

It didn't matter now, none of it did. Josie turned towards the direction, from which they heard the man talk, and Hope's suspicions were correct. Josie had met him once, all those years ago, and she recognized him as well.

"Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Josie POV**

To describe the day, Josie Saltzman would only be able to say that it was the best day ever. Clearing out the mess that was the feelings between her and Hope was harder on her teenage heart than she imagined it to be in all of her fantasies about it. No reason to lie to herself, Josie had been thinking about it, to her shame even when she was dating Penelope and Rafael. Hope had always been there, hidden in the background, reminding the siphoner that her relationships weren't right. That she shouldn't be with either of them, because she wanted someone else. That she was only going to hurt their feelings.

That is why Josie blamed herself for the failure of both of her romantic entanglements. Not the fact that Penelope broke up with her of her own volition, when she inevitably saw right through her (and slept with another girl before that, but lets not dwell on it). She didn't blame Rafael for breaking up with her either, even though it was literally the weirdest thing ever. The man had broken up with her, on the grounds of his best friend Landon liking her. She didn't. And she told them both to go to hell. 

To date, that was the first and, oh so certainly, the last time she ever thought that she could ever have a relationship with a boy.

Josie didn't hate him either though. She thought that there was something wrong with her. That she was doomed to be into a girl that was never meant to be hers. 

Turns out, Josie was an idiot. The universe definitely had a plan. And it was to get a love confession from Hope bloody Mikaelson in a back alley. Could be worse. The location, that is. The feeling....

_The best day of my life._

Josie sank into the arms of the Tribrid, who had her pinned to the wall. Normally, Josie would comment on how unhygienic that would be. _God only knows, just how many things have happened here._ Instead, all she could feel were the soft lips of the world's only Hope, a hand groping her ass and another pinning her hands above her head. Josie was about to protest that if this was going where she thought it was, they ought to go somewhere else.

Somewhere with a comfy bed, soft sheets, rose petals, candles and preferably no rain. It would be their first after all, Hope's first, and as the more experienced of the two it was Josie's responsibility to make certain it was as memorable as possible. Certainly not in some back alley, God forbid.

And so there she was, being all giddy like a three year old with a new doll (but my, what a doll), when the object of her pooling desires, separated their lips and Josie couldn't help but whimper at the separation. 

What was more though, someone had said Hope's name. Josie turned towards the source of the most unwelcome interruption and saw a man, she had seen somewhere. She couldn't place him, until Hope addressed him. Dad, she called him and Josie remembered the man, who had asked that the evil spirit that was possessing Hope be transferred into him. 

Most people would be scared or at least frustrated at meeting the father of their girlfriend in those circumstances, but Josie was only shocked as seeing that man living.

Klaus Mikaelson was alive.....aaaand saw his daughter making out with Josie in a back alley....

As far as 'meet my parents' usually goes, this could be worse. Right?

"Dad.", Hope rushed towards him and embraced him fiercely. "You came back." It was heart tearing and Josie could only be happy for them, even if it somewhat overshadowed the other very important thing that had been happening just moments ago. "When people started coming back from the dead, I hoped but..."

"Shhh, it's alright. I am back, my littlest wolf." Father and daughter stood like that, embracing as if for eternity, of which, being immortal, they had all. Watching dozens, maybe even hundreds, of movies with similar scenes, you would think that makes you immune to crying at them. It doesn't.

"Please, promise me you are not dying again."

"You should have learned by now, that dying in our family is just a temporary thing that we do to pass the time, sweetie. Don't worry though, I am not going anywhere."

Hope turned around and apparently reminded herself that there was someone else here. "Dad, this is Josie. She is my girlfriend." 

Was it the strange feeling of meeting Hope's resurrected father or Hope designating Josie as her _girlfriend,_ but the Siphon stopped breathing for a few moments. 

"Josie? As in one of Caroline's twin daughters?" He chuckled after Josie nodded in confirmation. "Caroline's daughter dating my own?! Sounds about right." she glanced at Hope, but she just shrugged, both not understanding his meaning. "And don't worry, love. I am a modern vampire and as long as you make my daughter happy, you have my undying blessing."

"I...uh, thank you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do. Though, I feel inclined to warn you that if you ever break her heart, I will rip out yours. Hope I am clear? Pun intended, of course."

"Dad, we just started dating. Can you please not threaten her immediately?"

"Considering that your last choice I remember was a hidden enemy all along, I feel that I am well within my rights to apply every father's right to threaten their daughter's lovers.", he raised his finger, signaling the end of the matter. "Shall we pay a visit to the rest of the family now? I think it is time they knew I am back."

**Klaus POV**

Coming back to life was not what he had expected. When Klaus was killing himself, he only thought of his little girl. Protecting her and securing her inner peace, by getting rid of the Hollow for good. Killing himself was the only option back then, it wasn't like he was suicidal. Unlike some of his siblings and so many vampires around the globe, Klaus had been quite comfortable in his immortal skin. Eternal life suited him just fine.

Rebekah sought the cure to become mortal, so she could have children. Klaus would lie, if he said that he didn't feel a certain amount of glee at having a child of his own, without the benefit of something as pathetic as mortality. He wondered if his sister had finally gotten what she wished for. She had made a deal with Damon Salvatore to drain the cure from him on his deathbed, but that would take years and his sister was so impatient. Hopefully, she would wait for him to die and in that time grow bored of the concept of mortality. Try as he might, he could never imagine his little sister abandoning her immortal life for a brief mortal one. Nor Marcel abandoning his, in order to give her the progeny she dreamt of.

Finn had loathed his vampirism. He was a mommy's boy, simple as that.

Elijah had grown accustomed to immortality too, thought he had a few moments of nostalgia for the simpler days of mortal life.

Not Klaus though. For him, these days were the hell of being tormented by his wretched stepfather. Klaus truly began to live the day he became a vampire. He had gained his family, without Mikael, power, eternal life and now, after a thousand years, a daughter. 

His greatest achievement by far. Though, truth be told, he did not exactly imagine a reunion with his daughter like that - seeing her making out with her girlfriend....some things are better left unseen by a parent's eyes.

Being resurrected was strange. Not because he didn't expect it, which was true. it felt like being pulled out of bed, awakened from a peaceful sleep. But then again, Klaus was not a creature of peace. 

Home though, felt just right. Like home. Tons of hugs followed as soon as everyone got out of the daze of him being alive.

"It's good to be back.", he exclaimed. "Though from what Hope tells me, I am not the only one."

"No one else we know of, apart from two hostile vampires that are already dead.", Freya added. "Still, at least something good to come out of our newest crisis."

"Have you found anything about it, aunt Freya?", Hope asked.

"Nothing solid, yet. However, perhaps with Klaus back, we could be more successful."

"Well, any venture that has my support is usually a resounding success."

"Your humbleness is touching as always, Nik." Rebekah smirked. "But, where will we be without the class clown?"

"Stop it you two."

"Oh come on, Freya. I truly meant it. Plus, the Quarter freaks will no longer call Hope a tyrant now that the real boogeyman is back in town."

"Tyrant?", he looked at Hope, who had a stern look on her.

"Sorry, but after Marcel washed his hands away from the responsibility of leashing the town's vampires, somebody had to step up. And of course, there are witches, always willing to hurt someone to get what they want. There was only one person in town who could keep all of them in line - me.", he observed as his daughter grew more agitated and did not miss the brunette Saltzman twin's hand slowly approaching Hope's for comfort. _Really. My daughter and Caroline's daughter together. Daddy's little girl, alright._

"I am so sorry for leaving you alone with them sweetie. All those years watching me and they still don't understand the value of imposing one's authority through violence."

"Look, we can discuss Hope doing what we should have been doing another time...", Marcellus tried to defuse the situation, but Klaus would have none of that.

"Oh, no. First, you prance around parading yourself as the king of the city and then you toss your responsibilities on the back of my little girl."

"I didn't. There is the faction for that."

"As if it has ever been any good."

"The faction has been doing well, when there aren't any troublemakers around to cause problems."

"Why does it feel like you are talking about me, Vincent? Can't you lot see that there is always someone out there trying to cause mischief. Whether it is something big or not is hardly relevant."

"ENOUGH!", Freya shouted. "Can't you guys converse like normal people?"

"Depends upon your definition of the word."

"It's hardly a problem, dad. Beating the crap out of a few unruly vampires is a good way to pass the time. And if they call me a tyrant, I must be doing something right." _But not something you should be doing._ He thought to himself. 

"Alright then, we shall continue this later. Freya, what did you mean earlier, when you said that with me you had better chances of success? Apart from the obvious."

"You were raised from the dead. What exactly do you remember of it?"

"Nothing really. It was like I was awoken from a deep sleep. There were no witches chanting nearby, if that's what you are asking."

"It must have been some kind of spell or a ritual. I would like to run some tests on you to see what it was."

"By all means. I would rather not encounter some of the wretches I have slaughtered over the years."

"Well, if your dead enemies are more than your living ones, then God help us.", quipped Marcel.

 _He won't be necessary._ Klaus thought. _I would kill them all myself over and over again, if I have to. It might be fun to meet some old faces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is back. And he is a very protective dad. With fangs.  
> Josie and Hope are together. For real. No more angst on that front. I am sorry but in my plotline, they have so gone through the angsty bit. And I hate angst - to read it or write it - I hate it. I just love those two.  
> My backstory on Landon, Rafael and Penelope hopefully will show how much I don't like those characters. Apart from Penelope, but as you may see I was not so harsh on her. Out of the recurring cast, she was among my favorites.  
> The other two though....sorry, I am not going to vilify them, but I just don't like them. Landon is mostly comic relief in my view and Rafael is "sorry we can't be friends, because my best friend is in love with you and I can't keep it in my pants" kind of guy. A unique specimen, that I don't even know what is doing on the show in the first place, apart from making Hope cry once or twice.  
> Peace out.
> 
> PS: I know that I am still being vague about the villains here, but she (and yes, this is a spoiler) is going to be very helpful, because I plan on bringing some villains back in order to clash with our protagonists before the big bad reveals herself. Though I am going to toss a massive hint as to who that is, maybe even next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, but my muse vanished for a while. Hope someone is still reading this. 
> 
> For those of you still following the story, as an apology for the delay, I have made this chapter extra long.
> 
> Warning in advance: Some smut was predestined here and it is happening in the middle of this chapter. Nothing brutal, of course, but don't be surprised ;)

**Lizzie POV**

Lizzie Saltzman did not know what she found more disturbing. The man, about whom her dad had written a book, titled "The Great Evil", walking casually around the same building. OR the fact that his daughter and her sister couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Josie with Hope Mikaelson. Yuck.

Who the fuck were they trying to fool?!

Lizzie was not blind, even though her father may very well be if he really didn't notice all those looks Josie threw at the Tribrid.

Certainly not Hope's family. God, her father obviously knew and from the whispers exchanged between Freya and Keelin, they did too. And that Rebekah, who in Lizzie's view was the second coolest vampire in the world after her mom, was already planning a June wedding for all Lizzie knew. Not that she truly minded.

Lizzie knew that her sister was crushing hard on Hope since before Josie herself could comprehend that. And she knew that her twin had so not gone over that crush, despite her two failed relationships, pathetic attempts to get Hope Mikaelson out of her mind. All Lizzie wanted was for Josie to be happy and given how the two were apparently glued together - mission accomplished. As a plus, Lizzie liked Hope. She would never admit it aloud of course, but she was fine with the two of them dating.

It's been five days since they arrived in New Orleans and quite frankly, they had done nothing. When Klaus had come back from the dead, Lizzie had thought 'great now we have a supernatural nuke and a clue to the big bad'. It should have been a step forward. Instead, it was a step to the side. Freya had done a magical detection spell which showed only residue magic left from his resurrection. An ancient magic, like old beyond old. Far older than even the Originals and thus was a dead end. 

And what was Lizzie doing while Josie was frolicking with the Mikaelson girl? Researching ancient grimoires. Reading about dusty old spells. At first it was interesting, sure. She learnt more spells than in class, but this was getting tedious and worse - fruitless. And right now, all she was doing was sitting on the couch, eating those magnificently delicious pastries and.....watching Josie and Hope....kissing. _Ugh, spare me!_

"Oh, get a room, you two.", when they didn't stop making out, she snapped again. "I mean it. I intend to have dinner soon and I so do not want this to be in my head while I eat."

"Oh, grow up, Lizzie. This is hardly anything. Surely, public display of affection is something you see often enough back at the Salvatore School?!"

"Doesn't mean I stick to watching it.", she snapped at her. "And besides, I adore you and you doing public sex may ruin that, sweet sister."

"Alright, alright.", Josie responded. "If we terrify you all that much, then we shall have to find another place." Josie winked at Hope and that literally sent chills down her spine. _Please, let it not be my room!_

**Klaus POV**

_Who were they trying to fool?_ Klaus couldn't help but think on that as he had perched himself on the handrail at the second floor of the Abattoir. Watching his little girl be happy was something he had really wanted more than anything else. After all, it has been all he ever wanted for her and yet....

"So let me get this straight.", he turned towards his brother. "During my.....absence shall we say, she has been playing the town's zookeeper, all the while the people who were supposed to keep all the animals inside their cages mocked things up!" It was no question, but a statement. "And she got herself killed and triggered her vampire side."

"How was I supposed to know that she would just rush into that trap without calling for back-up?"

"Given that she is MY and Hayley's daughter, maybe, just maybe, you should have expected a bit of recklessness."

"Regardless Niklaus, your daughter has been raised quite well. Certainly a lot more restraint there than either of her parents."

"Oh so that is supposed to make it better?!", he snapped at him. "And, pray tell, what happened to those who tried to end her life?"

"After awakening from her transition, she had temporarily lost her emotions, so..."

"Saint Anne's Church has once more turned into a site of a massacre.", Klaus snorted. "For a house of God, that place is way too similar to a hell pit."

"Indeed, nevertheless I have trained her to control her bloodlust and she has mastered everything else just fine. I am proud to admit that she has become quite the competent combatant. Not to mention her natural aptitude for mind compulsion."

"Tell me more. I do want to know how you lot have been raising my little girl."

Klaus loathed the nagging fact that he wasn't there for her. Four years might be zilch for him but for Hope. From what Elijah told him next, it would seem that she hadn't made many friends, though apparently because she had developed a fear of growing attached. Klaus from before Hope's birth would have praised that kind of logic, but now he didn't. Still....it obviously is no longer the matter.

"She has some friends, you know.", he had added. "There is this young vampire she turned last year, a kid called Kaleb. A few others.... And now the Saltzman girl."

He chuckled. "Yes, who would have thought?! - My daughter and Caroline's girl...."

"It's not too late for you two as well."

"HA. Imagine that - Caroline and I together AND her daughter and mine together. That would be a new kind of weird in our family."

"We are a family of thousand year old vampires and witches. You are the Original Hybrid, Hope is the Tribrid, Caroline is the only vampire in history to give birth and Josie Saltzman is a syphoner. There is nothing normal about anyone here, brother." Elijah placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder. "If you can find happiness, take it."

"My brother - Elijah Mikaelson - the love guru."

"Have been called worse. Now if you would excuse me, I have a small errand to run for the girls."

"Errand?"

**Hope POV**

Contrary to what most people would say to that question, Hope hated surprises. She never saw what people liked about them. Mostly because whatever surprises came her way, she was usually faced with some sort of a trap or something. That's why when she heard from her uncle that Josie had a surprise for her at the Royal hotel, Hope had mixed feelings. That was until she reached the top floor of the building and opened the door to the suite, the receptionist told her about. And then she was surprised. 

And it was good.

"Hello you."

Was it the seductive way that Josie phrased it or the fact that she was dressed in a most sexy lingerie and naught else? Was it the romantic atmoshpere, where the only light was emitted from the scattered candles, which were currently being lit by the half-naked goddess? Or perhaps all that at once? Either way, Hope Mikaelson, for perhaps the first time in her life, was shivering.

"Hello to you, too.", she replied, most likely sounding like a total dork, but she couldn't help herself.

"I told you I will make it romantic. I just figured that your home would not allow us to properly exhaust all that sexual tension between us.", she winked at Hope. "This place on the other hand..."

"But....how could you afford this place? It must have been very expensive."

"Your uncle helped with lowering the costs. To zero.", she shrugged. "Mind compulsion is such a useful thing."

As much as Hope loved listening to Josie speaking of...all kinds of things, she had to end this conversation. All that chit-chat was getting too much for the Tribrid.

"Josie, baby, I love you. I truly do and I don't want to sound like the kind of women who oppress their lovers, but....." Hope took a breath to hype herself up for what she was about to say. "Shut up and kiss me already, woman. I am drooling here and I can't take it anymore."

Josie put out and tossed away the lighter and quickly got to the horny auburn haired woman. "Your wish is my command. There is only one rule tonight - I am in charge. Deal?"

The hottest witch ever did not wait for a reply, because before the Mikaelson girl could even nod, she crashed her lips into Hope's and forcefully invade her mouth. While tongues battled for supremacy in the shared space of the lovers' two mouths, the Tribrid quickly felt her girlfriend's hands roam all over her flesh. Starting with a gentle grab of her cheeks, Josie started to explore her back, her hands crawling down and down until they began squeezing her ass. The Tribrid lewdly moaned inside her witch lover's mouth when she felt a finger going up her bum. Assuming that Hope hadn't lost all sense of self by then, drowning in the taller girl's embrace, that matched the moment when she lost that battle and Josie's tongue bested Hope's. 

Not that this was a fight, Hope wanted to win. For once in her life, she felt one lucky loser.

The youngest Mikaelson felt her girlfriend's tongue retracting from her mouth and almost groaned at the loss, but what she heard next fixed everything.

"Shall we move this to the bed?"

"Hell, yeah."

And so they rushed to the queen-sized bed, all the while Josie helped Hope undress. The witch sat on its edge and pulled Hope's hips towards her, forcing the already naked Mikaelson to straddle the brunette. After Josie finally ceased biting at her lip, those succulent lips went on to attack her already pointy nipples with a ferocity, Hope did not expect from her. 

_Zero restraint, because I am invulnerable, huh. Not that I'm complaining._

While Josie rapidly changing which boob she sucked, thus making them jiggle like crazy and covering them in saliva, those tricky fingers of hers were beginning their assault on her clit. Unable to restrain herself anymore, Hope began to moan like a total slut.

"Oooh, yeah, don't stop."

"Mhmmm." Josie released her nipple with a _pop_. "Aren't you grateful that there is no one with enhanced hearing around to hear you scream for me?"

"YEAH.", Hope answered a hell of a lot lauder than she wanted to.

"You are magnificent.", she said after taking both her fingers on Hope's nipples and suddenly twisting them. 

"FUCK."

"Those gorgeous mounds of yours, just begging to be loved. Though I think it is high time I paid attention to another area of this deliciousness. You up for it?"

Hope nodded frantically to what was obviously a very irresistible offer. She was gently led by Josie to lay on her back until the younger girl suddenly lifted her legs up on the witch's shoulders and Hope found her butt hanging in the air. Her pussy so cloze to her lover's mouth that she could feel her breath, which might have been on purpose given how Hope began to fidget from the sensation.

"If you are fidgeting from just that, wait till I start eating you out." Hope heard Josie say and even though she couldn't see her lips, she was certain they were an arrogant smirk. 

"Don't tease me." the Tribrid mumbled out.

"But why not? It is fun. But fine, since you don't like me teasing you so much, then tell me what you want."

"What?"

"You heard me.", Josie said with the authority of the woman, who had Hope's orgasms at the tip of her tongue. "I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. I want you to tell me exactly how you want me to make you feel." Her eyes were those of a predator. "So that there is no confusion, of course."

Hope was beyond words. She had never imagined that Josie would be like this in bed. Not that she has been thinking so much about what they were going to do in bed. At least not before their reunion. Still, dominant Josie was so hot.

"Eat me out.", she muttered.

"Eat what out?" She asked with a false innocence.

"Urrggh, you are so mean.", she mumbled under her nose but made herself as clear as she could, while her cheeks turned red. "Eat my pussy out. Lap at my cunt with that delicious tongue of yours and make me scream like a banshee."

"Now that's more like it." Josie's voice was low and husky but the results of Hope's little private humiliation were plentiful as she indeed began screaming. Whether like a banshee or like a bitch in heat, she didn't care, as her body shook from all the pleasure done to it by Josie's fingers and tongue, and Hope screamed her guts out. 

Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, Hope began drowning in the euphoria and soon enough began to feel her orgasm making its way to her folds.

"Josie! I am gonna cum.", but her girlfriend did not react to Hope's words. Instead, she began licking her clit and fingering her even more fiercely than before. 

"JOSIIIEEEE!" Hope shouted out when she began squirting her girl cum right onto her love's face and into her mouth. The brunette sex goddess on the other hand did not stop her merciless assault on Hope's cunt, letting her ride out the orgasm as strongly as possible until the Mikaelson's ass fell onto the bed. Exhausted, spent and thoroughly satisfied, Hope received a full view of her naked girlfriend, who was sucking and licking her fingers from Hope's cum.

"You are so delicious, Hope.", she said with the horniest possible expression on her cum-drenched face, until she came lower and stood on all fours.

Josie crawled on top of Hope, a lovely smile gracing her lips and kissed her again, giving the Tribrid a chance to taste herself. 

"On the scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate this?", Josie asked after laying beside her, head resting over Hope's big tits.

"You are crazy, babe." Hope giggled and spanked girl's bottom, which forced the witch to moan a bit. "Also, you are a wicked mastermind, having fooled everyone around you into believing that you are innocent."

"I had a good teacher. Now, you haven't answered me yet."

"A 100. Give or take."

"I am glad. That was the whole point, you know. Getting you addicted to me, so that you would never leave me again."

"Oh, so your irresistible and yet surprisingly natural charm had nothing to do with the fact that I am crazy in love with you?"

"One has to take precautions.", the brunette shrugged. "The night is still young though. How about you show me what you've just learned?"

"Okay, sensei. Where do we start?"

"Your lips. My pussy. NOW." Hope rushed to obey. It was going to be a long night.

**Josie POV**

In her wildest dreams, Josie hadn't thought that her first night with Hope would be like this. Thanks to her superior stamina, Hope had barely been tired by Josie's efforts. Josie wasn't thinking of that, when she told her girl to show her what she had learned (from Josie herself). As it turned out, Hope was a very talented student, filled with determination and innovative ideas, the latter of which became quite evident and proved one thing - Josie Saltzman had the best girlfriend in the whole fucking world.

After Hope went to take a shower, Josie took a bathing robe and covered her nude body in order to go on the balcony for some fresh air. 

It was fast, much faster than she had gone with either of her other relations and yet...It felt right. It felt absolutely right. And whenever she looked at Hope's lovely smile, she knew that feeling was mutual.

When the young witch heard a man calling for room service, she went to the door and opened it. Had Hope ordered anything?

Behind the door was only one man. Except, he wasn't exactly a man. _Vampire._ She immediately recognized when he flashed his fangs out. "Hello there." 

Josie went to attack him, having absorbed a decent amount of magic from Hope (among other things), but the vampire was much faster and swiftly apprehended her. He twisted her hands in front of her body with his left hand and held her by the throat with his other one. 

"Easy love. I am here for that little slut you were banging. My, my, you reek of sex. But wiggle too much and you will go, too. Now how about we get inside and you call her out?!" The vampire rushed them inside.

Before Josie could protest, a familiar voice came from behind both of them. "Now that was an epically dumb move."

The vampire turned them both around and Josie saw Hope, dressed in only her bathing robe. That was not Hope from tonight, though, cuddling and lovable. This was Hope from that alley, who almost ripped a vampire to pieces. 

"Ahh. Niklaus's daughter. Pretty little thing."

"Ahh.", she mockingly responded. "A vampire with a death wish. Stupid little thing. Don't you know who you are messing with?"

"Oh I know exactly who I am messing with, dear.", he replied to her, his voice full of bravado. "The infamous Hope Mikaelson. Not as much as your father though, but you are still young."

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"Lucien Castle. Nik must have told you about me?"

"Ahh, yes. That's right. Aren't you that guy who spend the last 1000 years, living in my dad's shadow? In love with the whore who was in love with him? The guy they reduced to a crying little mess, right before they killed you?"

If only Josie wasn't being held hostage by him, she would have been enjoying that verbal spar.

"Daddy's girl, I see.", he shrugged. "Say what you like, but here is how this goes - you are going to stake yourself, with this." He removed an ominous looking stake, with a skull motif, from his coat and tossed it on the floor. "Or I am going to make you watch as I reduce your little girl toy into a....how did you put it, oh yes, a crying little mess."

"Don't Hope. That stake reeks of dark magic.", Lucien squeezed her throat a little tighter. 

"Hush now dear. You would ruin the surprise."

"Who is it that is raising the dead?", Hope asked. In that moment, Josie realized that this vampire ought to have been killed years ago, so he was another resurrected one. 

"Oh, come on love, Why should it matter to you, you are going to be as good as dead soon. But let's just say that she wants you out of the picture. Not entirely certain why she fears you, but... Now stake yourself."

Hope glanced at the stake, but instead of doing as Lucien demanded, she simply shrugged. "No."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said no."

He began grumbling but then snorted. "See, little mutant witch, she doesn't care about you. Looks like, you are just another Mikaelson leftover, just a good fuck."

Before he or she could say anything, Hope snapped at him. "You are wrong. I love this girl, more than vampires love blood." Then her frown was replaced with a wicked smirk. "It's just that you can't harm her."

"What are you tal-" Lucien screamed when his hands suddenly twisted at a very wrong angle and then his whole body was telekinetically shoved into the wall, with what appeared to be a simple gesture from Hope. 

As soon as Josie was free, she rushed to Hope's side. "Are you alright, babe?" She was asked.

"Yes, yes, he didn't hurt me. Thanks to you.", Josie quickly assured her lover. "That" She pointed towards the helpless 1000 years old vampire. "was awesome."

"How?....Urghh…." Lucien tried to separate himself from the wall, he had found himself slammed to, but his head was magically shoved back into place. "You blasted broad."

"They call me the Tribrid, you dolt. There is a reason for that. As to what I did, that was a very handy spell for blood control. Takes precision, which is why I was sweet talking you, asshole. You really shouldn't have threatened my girlfriend, you undead punk. That made me especially angry. And you don't know what happens when I get angry." Hope's eyes flashed their threatening yellow/red color. "Don't worry though. You will learn. I will teach.", she dragged him to the floor and got him to her eye level. "Now, as to my previous question. Who brought you back?"

"Damn you.", Hope cast a pain infliction spell on him and he began to scream louder. 

"Enough curses. Give me a name."

"She will kill me."

"And so will I." Hope looked him straight in the eyes. "I remember, the one impressive thing about the first vampires my family sired, that you lot taught yourselves how to resist compulsion. Let me remedy that.

 _Ergo audieritis vocem meam. Tu exaudi me diligetur._ "

Hope cast a spell, which Josie had never heard about and then compelled him. "Who resurrected you?"

Suddenly, all over the vampire small blue flames began to appear. Hope looked at her. "I didn't do anything."

"Neither did I.", she muttered. "Answer me before you die. Tell me the name."

"AAARGGHHH……Hecate.......The Triple Goddess." He screamed in pain and Lucien Castle got engulfed in a mass of blue fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at writing smut, so sorry if some of you were disappointed. I tried really hard for you all, as an apology for the delay in posting, so a review would be appreciated. 
> 
> PS: The spells I am making up, just translated some phrases into Latin.
> 
> And there you have it, the main villain's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think? Please comment and leave kudos. This is the fuel of the good writer.  
> This is my first fic on the Legacies/TVD/TO franchise so go easy on me, alright.


End file.
